Analysis is performed on a variety of fluids transferred through conduits to assess various features of the fluid, including composition, impurity levels, and the like. One example includes compositional analysis of liquefied natural gas (LNG) to determine its commercial value. Many natural gas reserves are found in remote or offshore locations, and the natural gas is transported globally to market areas via LNG ships. Natural gas is transported under conditions that allow for a volumetric ratio of 600 times that of the product at standard temperature and pressure conditions. This is achieved with storage conditions of −162° C. Large ships of this type carry 2 to 3 billion cubic feet of natural gas. Compositional analyses performed on LNG yields calculated values including: gas compressibility, specific gravity, British thermal unit (BTU) value, gallons of liquid per thousand cubic feet (GPM), Wobbe index, methane number, and dew point. While vessels and terminal facilities have testing capabilities to perform such compositional analyses of LNG, the analyses are typically limited, and whole shipments may be erroneously assumed to be fairly uniform in composition for simplicity.